


Call me Sweet

by Whedonista93



Series: Spooky Season 2020 [26]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drunk Demon Summoning, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Human guys suck. Does summoning you still come with a marriage clause?
Relationships: Dawn Summers/Sweet
Series: Spooky Season 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958881
Comments: 22
Kudos: 38





	Call me Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> The crack fairy bit me this morning, ya'll. I wrote this and Salem in pretty much no time and they're both ridiculous and I am laughing at myself.

Dawn ditches her date halfway through, unwilling to continue listening to him droll on about feet. Powers, how did she let Andrew convince her to go out with a podiatrist? Actually, what possessed her to let Andrew set her up in the first place? She veers toward the neon lights of the bar ahead.

She’s drunk, and knows she’s drunk by the time she stumbles up to her apartment around two in the morning. That doesn’t stop her from pulling the old pendant out from under her shirt. She researched him, afterward, learned a few of his names. She hasn’t summoned him, but she wears his amulet. She calls him now.

A poof of smoke later, he’s smiling down at her. “The Salyer’s sister… found my name then?”

Dawn waves her hand noncommittally. “Years ago.”

“Why call me now, then? My, you’ve grown into a pretty thing.”

Dawn snaps her fingers. “That. That’s why. First of all, I’m not using your real name in casual conversation.” She looks at him expectantly.

He grins, almost indulgent. “You can call me Sweet.”

Dawn is momentarily distracted by the contrast between his white teeth and red skin. She shakes her head and tries to focus. “Sweet. I can do that. So anyway, human guys suck. Does summoning you still come with a marriage clause? What would being queen of a demon realm entail, exactly?”

Sweet blinks at her. “You’re drunk, darling.”

Dawn nods, and ends up tripping into the couch. “Absolutely. I still wanna know.”

Sweet chuckles and shakes his head, then bends and, without warning, scoops Dawn into his arms.

“Woah!” Dawn protests. “I wanna know before you just cart me off.”

Sweet rolls his eyes, and deposits her into her bed. “Sleep it off, and ask me again in the morning.”

Dawn tilts her head back to look up at him. “Promise you’ll stay to talk?”

“Cross my heart, little thing,” he promises as he gently tugs her heels off.

Dawn nods contentedly. “Okay.”

“And for the record, I could just cart you away if I wanted to.”

Dawn smiles mysteriously. “Could not.”

Sweet tugs a blanket up over her. “Whatever you say, darling. Sleep.”

Dawn drifts off.

She wakes to the smell of bacon and coffee, wondering if last night was a bizarre dream. She stumbles to the bathroom, narrowly managing not to puke, and runs the hottest shower she can stand, brushing her teeth while the water heats. She tugs on sweats and a t-shirt she stole from Xander before wandering out into the kitchen. Her eyes bug at the sight of the demon in front of her stove, jacket discarded and sleeves rolled to his elbows. “Is that French toast?”

Sweet grins and holds a copy of coffee toward her. “Good morning.”

Dawn dives for it, and actually groans at the perfection that washes over her tongue. “Okay, sober me still thinks it’s a good idea to marry you, but you have to promise I get this coffee every morning.”

“You called me, and now you’re negotiating?”

“Duh,” Dawn scoffs, settling in one of the chairs at the little table in her breakfast nook. “What drunk me was  _ trying _ to communicate last night was even if you… what was the phrase I used? Carted me away? Yeah. Even if you carted me away, you couldn’t hold me.”

“No?” Sweet looks at her challengingly.

Dawn smiles with too many teeth. “No.”

“Counting on big sister?” Sweet asks as he deposits two plates, laden with syrup-soaked French toast, eggs, and bacon, on the table and joins her.

“Nope,” Dawn pops the ‘p’.

Sweet’s expression turns curious, and he looks at her more closely. His eyes go a little glazed in a manner Dawn has learned to recognize as the non-human variety looking beyond the surface. When Sweet focuses back, he actually looks surprised. “What are you, darling?”

“Power,” she answers simply. “Trust me when I say I have the grounds for negotiating.” She takes a bite of the French toast and groans again. “But if you promise me coffee every morning and French toast at least, like, once a week, I could be persuaded not to ask for much.”

“You’ve worn my amulet for a long time, little one,” Sweet says, quiet and serious.

Dawn blushes and absently brushes a finger along the gold chain at her neck. “I never actually took it off after Xander summoned you to Sunnydale.”

“Why?”

Dawn shrugs. “Things were…” She shakes her head. “It reminds me how much my sister loves me. And it reminds me that in the end, we always win.”

Sweet nods slowly. “So why did you call me last night?”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time. I had gone on an  _ awful _ date, then got really drunk and decided that human guys suck. There’s only two vampires that have souls, and my sister has been with both of them, so, demons. Most of which are…” Dawn shudders, then tilts her gaze toward Sweet. “You, though… you weren’t so bad. If I’d been a bit older… I might not have protested becoming queen of Hellsville.”

“Just like that?”

Dawn shrugs. “I’m not gonna try to force you or anything.”

“You know, if I make you a queen… I expect heirs.”

Dawn snorts. “Archaic. But like I said.” She eyes him boldly. “You’re not so bad.” She winks. “We can practice if you don’t believe I could be interested.”

Sweet barks out a laugh. “You’ve grown bold, darling.”

Dawn shrugs.

Sweet stands and offers her a hand. “Would you like to see your future kingdom?”

Dawn looks down at her sweats. “Dressed like this?”

Sweet rolls his eyes, but snaps his fingers, and Dawn finds herself in a dress eerily similar to the one he’d put her in when she was fifteen, but showing vastly more skin.

Dawn chuckles and takes his hand. “Is that a yes, then?”

Sweet tugs her into his chest. “Let’s call it a maybe.”


End file.
